<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Almost Perfect by diamond9697</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642452">Almost Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond9697/pseuds/diamond9697'>diamond9697</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coda, Episode: s15e20 Carry On</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond9697/pseuds/diamond9697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost 4 am, and I can't freaking sleep because of that...whatever.  So I had to write this just so I can possibly get some rest before work in a few hours.  No beta, so there are probably mistakes but oh well.</p>
<p>My take on how that last scene should have gone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Almost Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean slipped into the worn and familiar seat, his hands caressing the steering wheel for a moment before he started up Baby and got onto the road. He didn't really have a destination in mind, but he it didn't really matter. Not here. He somehow knew he'd end up where he needed to be, eventually.</p>
<p>He drove for a while, not really sure how much time had passed when suddenly he just found himself talking. Or rather, praying.</p>
<p>“Hey Cas, you got your ears on? I know you must be busy, what with helping Jack fix things up here and all, and I'm sure it's a big job but...I guess I just wanted to let you know...I miss you. There are things I want to say and maybe I don't really know how...”</p>
<p>Suddenly the radio let out a burst of static, and a moment later he heard a familiar growl and...</p>
<p>“Hello, Dean.”</p>
<p>“Hey, are you planning on avoiding me forever?”</p>
<p>There was a long pause. “Of course not, Dean. It is as you said, things are still being reorganized and I have...”</p>
<p>A tightness he had not even really been aware of seemed to loosen in his chest and he chuckled softly. “Yeah, yeah. I get it. I'm just glad that you're okay.”</p>
<p>“I am glad as well, and I will be there to see you as soon as I am able.”</p>
<p>The angel sounded rather nervous, and Dean could understand given what happened when they saw each other last. It was something they would need to talk about, but it could wait. They had eternity after all.  “Damn well better be.”</p>
<p>Suddenly Dean saw a bridge that looked a little too familiar, and he felt the urge to stop. “Hey, Cas, I got to go. I think...”</p>
<p>He could hear the sudden smile in Cas' voice. “I know, Dean. I will join you soon.”</p>
<p>“See you then, Cas.”</p>
<p>Dean smiled as he stopped the car and got out. He took a moment to look around, then walked to the railing. It didn't seem like much time had passed before he heard another familiar voice.</p>
<p>“Dean.”</p>
<p>He smiled and it amazed him how just hearing a couple of treasured voices could make Heaven finally feel truly perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>